The instant invention relates to a process for the production of colored decorations on ceramic products by applying expanded pigment/water suspensions.
Thanks to their known physical characteristics, ceramic products have many applications in industry, technology and in the house in form of coarse and fine ceramics.
The term "ceramic products" encompasses products made from silicotic and non-silicotic raw materials by shaping them at room temperature and hardening them by firing at a temperature between 600.degree. and 200.degree. C.
While their physical and mechanical properties are of foremost importance in the coarse ceramic products such as bricks, clinkers, stoneware and refractory building materials, great weight is in addition placed on the color and decorative aspect of the surfaces of fine ceramic products such as china, wall tiles, floor tiles, sanitary items and luxury items.
To achieve this, watery pigments or colorant suspensions are as a rule applied by pouring, dipping or printing processes to the fired or unfired ceramic products which may be glazed or unglazed and are then fired into the body at temperatures ranging from 600.degree. to 1500.degree. C. so as to become a permanently adhering decorative layer.
It is the object of the instant invention to create a new technical process making it possible to achieve new surface effects on ceramic products. This object is attained through the process according to the invention.